Just Not Yet
by penandpaperx
Summary: A postep to “Burned.” The premise is, what if things had gone a little differently on Elliot’s steps? Olivia discusses it with Casey. EO. Right now it's just a oneshot.


**Just Not Yet**: A post-ep to "Burned." The premise is, what if things had gone a little differently on Elliot's steps? Olivia discusses it with Casey. EO.

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing SVU fiction. It came to me late at night, so please be kind. Reviews welcomed with open arms.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything in this story and I really don't feel like dealing with the complexities of who actually does right now.

* * *

"I thought you and Elliot were supposed to be working it out," noted Casey to Olivia as they bumped into each other outside the courthouse.

"We are," said Olivia, her voice only betraying the slightest hesitation.

"Sure you are," Casey's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Liv, you two would barely even look at each other this morning. Did something happen? I thought you two were getting over this fight."

"Casey, nothing happened."

"You know you could tell me if something did- attorney-client privilege."

"You're not exactly my attorney."

"Think of it as a little _pro bono_ work."

"Ever since I got back, Elliot and I have just been off."

"I've noticed."

"I thought things were getting better. Why do I always think that?" Olivia took a breath. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do here."

"Where's here?"

Olivia couldn't meet Casey's eyes. "Elliot and I…" she tried to begin but the words were stuck in the back of her throat.

"You and Elliot what," Casey prompted.

"We…we kissed."

"How? When?"

"Last night, well this morning technically, out on his steps. I don't know how we could have been that stupid. He won't even look at me."

"It's not stupid. You and Elliot have been close for a long time."

"But he's my partner."

"And you've _always_ kept it professional until now," said Casey with a slight smirk; her eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes," Olivia replied with false conviction.

"Then what were you doing on his steps at three in the morning?"

Olivia was indignant. "I couldn't sleep."

"So what? You just showed up on his doorstep?"

"I sent a text message first."

"Olivia!"

"What?"

"A text message? Honestly Liv, you're not a fourteen year-old girl. You can't proposition a guy with a text message."

"It wasn't a proposition." Casey shot Olivia a look. "I swear it wasn't," Olivia defended herself, "I just wanted to see if he was awake too. It was a tough case."

"Sounds like an invitation to me."

"It was _not_ an invitation."

"An opening at least."

"I don't know what it was Casey. I was just there. Besides, what makes you think I was the one who initiated it?"

"I don't. I really don't," Casey repeated for reassurance. "It's just that with Elliot still married to Kathy I wouldn't have expected him to make a move."

"He signed the papers. They're divorced now."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Olivia mumbled as she drifted off into thought.

Casey remembered her priorities. "So how was it?"

"Was what?"

"Was what?" Casey mocked. "The lip-lock between you and Stabler that seems to have sent you both into an emotional frenzy."

"Oh, the kiss."

"Yes the kiss. Come on, you've gotten this far. I want some details here."

"It was good."

"Just good?"

"Really good. Elliot can kiss." Olivia basked in the memory for a moment.

"You seem happy."

"I was, we both were, but then the kiss just broke off. I looked into his eyes and all I could see was pure panic. I'm positive that's all he could see in mine. I just took off. What was I supposed to do?"

"And then today at work, no talking," Casey finished.

"No talking. No looking. Just avoidance."

"You do know that eventually you're going to have to talk to him, right?"

"I know that I have to talk to him. I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"I think that depends on what you want. You'll figure out."

"Yeah, I guess I'm going to have to. Thanks for listening to me."

"Anytime. Besides, you'll never know when I'll need you to return the favor."

"I'll see you later, okay."

"Kay. And trust me; you two will work it out."

As Olivia turned to watch Casey leave, she thought she saw the back of Elliot's head. She hurried in the other direction. They would work it out, but just not yet.


End file.
